The invention is directed to a charging appliance for melting units, particularly for melting units that operate under vacuum or under a protective gas atmosphere.
A variety of charging appliances are used in the metals industry and utilized for vacuum melting units, particularly for vacuum-induction-melting and fine-casting systems. Blocks to be charged or charging stock are generally conveyed into a melting unit, particularly into a crucible inside a melting chamber, through a feeding lock. Subsequently, the blocks are melted either under vacuum or under a protective gas atmosphere.
Such a vacuum-induction-melting and fine-casting system is described, for example, in a brochure M 2 110/d of the former Leybold Heraeus GmbH & Co. KG.